Recently the fringes on the roof, window, door fender, front grille, trunk, bonnet, etc. of a car and the side surface of a car body have been decorated with various moldings. Among others, a composite molding having a metallic lustre which has a stainless foil of light weight bonded on the surface of or embedded in, a heat-resistant hardened synthetic resin is popular. Such moldings are fitted or attached to specific sites of a car body. Practically, however, the car body surface, where a molding is provided, is irregular in dimension and profile with an uneven rise of plating, an uneven bending or a longitudinal waviness of the surface, while the molding itself is not free from dimensional variance in manufacture. Thus, installation of a molding often results in a partial or total misfit. In the case of a belt molding provided at a window or door, it is not wholly secured to the plating of a car body or window glass, though it makes contact with them. Such being the condition, therefore, various problems arise with the molding due to the vibration and shock of a running car, such as the molding being dislocated out of position, noise being generated at the interface between the molding and car body surface (including the glazed area), or the car body being damaged. Since the molding base is made of hardened synthetic resin such as ABS resin or polycarbonate resin for the sake of heat resistance, the molding is liable to damage the car body surface.